Wrongly Sentenced
Wrongly Sentenced is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-seventh case of the game. It is the twenty-seventh case of Rosenoque and also the first case in Sandalone Gorge. Plot After the team received a postcard from the Redmoon family showing them having a good time in Quebec, Leigh Tempest and the player headed to Sandalone Prison. Upon arrival, the duo received a tour from the prison warden, Woody Lester, only to discover in the courtyard, the body of former journalist turned killer Trevor Garnett, a hole in his chest and a missing eye. The detectives first suspected Woody because of the fact that he would have sentenced Trevor to death if it wasn’t illegal, convict Hunter Whitehawk, who the victim tried to attack multiple times and prison accountant Silver Dane, who Garnett’s newspaper had stained his mother’s reputation, causing her to commit suicide. They later learned that some prison guards were overheard talking about how the victim deserved to die. In the cell block, they found clues to add two prison guards, Alfred Osborn, as Trevor Garnett lied in court, causing Osborn to end up in jail in the past as well Rocky Newton, who the victim tried to bribe to get out of jail. Later on, a group of prisoners tried to break out of the prison, which resulted in a failure. They then found enough evidence to arrest Rocky for the murder. After being presented with the evidence against him, Rocky admitted to have murdered "that monster of a man". When Leigh asked him if it was because of the victim's multiple bribes, he laughed and explained that Trevor had put his nose in something he shouldn’t have. When ask what it was, he explained that he wasn’t stupid and that either way, they couldn’t stop them from ruling the land. The team sent him to his trial where he was sentenced to 50 years in prison for the murder of Trevor Garnett and the refusal of helping the authorities by Judge Brighton. After the trial, the player and Jacob went to ask Hunter if he had heard anything. Hunter then mentioned the fact that he did heard that a staff member was receiving gifts from a unknown person. In the cell block, they found a package addressed to Alfred Osborn from a certain "King Werewolf". When they opened the envelope, there was bottles of poison in it with the message reading, "Eliminate those traitors. They cannot escape the cult even out of Gaulstone.". The team then realized that Francisco Redmoon, who they arrested for the murder of his wife recently, had sent it to kill traitors of the cult behind bars. When the detectives confronted him about it, Alfred couldn’t deny it and was soon under arrest. Meanwhile, Leigh and the player went to ask Woody for information, upon which he explained that he noticed the disappearance of several weapons. Upon investigating the underground, the player found out that a gang had robbed the weapons and were heading toward Black Merrow, a nearby town. Upon hearing it, the chief told us that the team would be investigating there next to dig up further into the missing weapons and the threat of a gang war happening. Furthermore, he told his team that Hunter Whitehawk would be transferred to the station’s custody as he could help in the future. Summary Victim *'Trevor Garnett' (found with a hole in his chest and missing an eye) Murder Weapon *'Pickaxe' Killer *'Rocky Newton' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect knows the Bible *The suspect chews wheat Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect chews wheat Appearance *The suspect has torn clothes Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect knows the Bible *The suspect chews wheat Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect knows the Bible *The suspect chews wheat Appearance *The suspect has torn clothes Profile *The suspect knows how to fight *The suspect knows the Bible *The suspect chews wheat Appearance *The suspect has torn clothes Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to fight. *The killer chews wheat. *The killer knows the Bible. *The killer has A- blood type. *The killer has torn clothes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Prison Courtyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ball and Chain; New Suspect: Woody Lester) *Talk to Woody Lester about the murder of his prisoner. (New Crime Scene: Prison Underground) *Investigate Prison Underground. (Clues: Dirt Pile, Torn Book) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Bracelet) *Examine Bracelet. (Result: Name Decoded; New Suspect: Hunter Whitehawk) *Talk to Hunter Whitehawk about the murder of his fellow prisoner. *Examine Torn Book. (Result: Faded Ledger) *Examine Faded Ledger. (Result: Accountant's Information; New Suspect: Silver Dane) *Talk to Silver Dane about Trevor's murder. *Examine Ball and Chain. (Result: Yellow Goop) *Analyze Yellow Goop. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews wheat) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to fight) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cell Block. (Clues: Pile of Blankets, Locker, Scratched Metal) *Examine Pile of Blankets. (Result: Baton; New Suspect: Alfred Osborn) *Talk to Alfred Osborn about the victim's deserved fate. (Attribute: Alfred chews wheat) *Examine Locked Locker. (Result: Locker Unlocked) *Examine Unlocked Locker. (Result: Night Shift Schedule; New Suspect: Rocky Newton) *Talk to Rocky Newton about his nightly shift of patrolling. *Examine Scratched Metal. (Result: Message) *Analyze Message. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads the Bible; New Crime Scene: Tunnel Intersection) *Investigate Tunnel Intersection. (Clues: Torn Document, Dirty Newspaper) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Restored Document) *Analyze Court Document. (12:00:00) *Talk to Woody Lester about his court document requesting a death sentence. (Attribute: Woody chews wheat, knows the Bible and knows how to fight) *Examine Dirty Newspaper. (Result: Morsels) *Examine Morsels. (Result: Bacon) *Talk to Silver Dane about accusing the victim of murder. (Attribute: Silver chews wheat, knows the Bible and knows how to fight) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Victim's Cell. (Clues: Victim's Possessions, Envelope of Money, Faded Mugshot) *Examine Faded Mushot. (Result: Alfred's Mugshot) *Talk to Alfred Osborn about why he accused the victim of putting him in jail. (Attribute: Alfred knows the Bible) *Examine Envelope of Money. (Result: Message) *Talk to Rocky Newton about the victim's bribery to escape. (Attribute: Rocky chews wheat, knows the Bible and knows how to fight; Alfred knows how to fight) *Examine Victim's Possessions. (Result: Injury Report) *Analyze Injury Report. (09:00:00) *Talk to Hunter Whitehawk about his injuries. (Attribute: Hunter chews wheat and knows how to fight) *Investigate Courtyard Fountain. (Clues: Crate of Tools, Bloody NapkinEye) *Examine Crate of Tools. (Result: Pickaxe) *Analyze Pickaxe. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Pickaxe; Attribute: The killer has A- blood type) *Examine Victim's Eye. (Result: Thin Fibers) *Analyze Thin Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has torn clothing) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Divided, We Fall (1/7). (No stars) Divided, We Fall (1/7) *Talk to Hunter Whitehawk if he heard anything in prison. (Reward: Cowboy Hat) *Investigate Cell Block. (Clue: Mailbox) *Examine Mailbox. (Result: Envelope) *Analyze Envelope. (09:00:00) *Arrest Rocky Newton for murder and conspiring with a criminal leader. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Talk to Woody Lester about what he wanted to tell the team. *Investigate Prison Underground. (Result: Locked Crate) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Crate Unlocked) *Examine Empty Crate. (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance. (06:00:00) *Ask Woody more about the missing weapons. *Talk to Hunter Whitehawk about his transfer to the team's custody. (Reward: Burger) *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Sandalone Gorge